PRincess VaLet
by Haku's Best Friend
Summary: I decided to try again at the Story of Evil, last time was pretty bad, so, I hope to do better this time. Chapter 1 up, and I hope you like.


*falls in from roof* Bah, I tried doing The Story of Evil before and didn't like it, hopefully it'll be better this time, I've been wanting to start this again for a while but never did, so meh, here goes nothing. Please tell me what you think, I'm trying to make this somewhat original, but keeping to the most popular storyline, (well, the storyline I know)

I hope you like it.

* * *

P**R**incess Va**L**et

The Teleth.

_**O**_**nce** upon a time, the queen gave birth to twins.  
A girl, and a boy.  
Soon, the siblings were separated, by selfish means.  
The girl, became the selfish QUEEN of the kingdom, and her brother, a loyal tool.  
**A SERVANT OF EVIL**

* * *

**xxx  
**

Click click click.

Echos.

Humming.

These sounds filled the queen's ears. Humming the song of her childhood, the clicks of her priceless heels. Echos, of unknown things, taking place within the castle. These kind of days, the queen loved. Looking about her golden hallways, filled with portraits of herself, vases on red tinted pedestals, the red banisters that ran down the halls warming nighttime bare feet, ontop of the hard cold golden tinted tiles of granite. The queen continued through a set of doors into another hall, until she meet another set of doors. One of her servants, (No, not that one) stood by the door, watching to make sure the queen made it to the audience hall without so much as a scratch on her powdered pink knee. The servant opened the door for his majesty before she even spotted him.

"The Mayoress of the Seaside Village is here, ma'am." The servant said, making sure to always end his sentences with ma'am, knowing that mistake could very well be fatal.

"Yes, she's quite my favorite." The queen said, her voice, sounding beautiful and calming at first, but had tone of underlying hatred and selfishness inside.

Inside of the audience hall, the queen took her place on her single throne, beside her, one the left stood her most loyal servant, with the same face as hers. His voice rang thought the hall, bringing the meeting to order with a simple.

"Introducing, Queen Rin of the Fairest Yellow Citadel, and The Mayoress Mistress Megurine of the Seaside Village. This meeting is now in order."

The mayoress, with hair of the brightest pink, and her dress in tatters and stained, stood before the queen with her offering in hand. She laid down the basket of fish assorted deep dishes, and bowed her head.

"What business do you have with me?" The queen asked he doll in hand, a doll made to look like her with shining turquoise blue eyes.

"Ma'am, my village is fighting to stay alive, but disease is rampant in the village, we beg of you to please find it in your heart to send maybe, some medical experts, or some money or crops?"

"Mayoress, is it true that you have been behind on your crops to send in to the Citadel?"

"Yes, ma'am, but please, I am sure that we can catch up if you plea-"

"If I please what? You dare to ask for help after you cannot even fulfill your own duties!"

"But ma'am! My people are fighting to stay alive to provide for you ma'am. Even, my son, who is deathly, works in the fields all day to help you."

"Stubborn."

"Ma'am?"

"You're people are being stubborn to die." The queen held up her doll to face her, like she was holding a smiling child, which she smiled back at. "Stubborn like weeds!"

"No, my people ar-"

"The people should die like the weeds, weeds die off and feed my roses. Better yet, have that weedy son of yours die and feed your crops." The queen smiled. "Cup half full? Right Mayoress?"

The mayoress stood there, struck with hate by what the queen told her. "Yes... ma'am..."

"Dismissed." The queen said playing with her doll.

"But, ma'am, I nee-"

"Ugh! Dismissed!" The queen yelled setting her doll in her lap and pointing out of the room in a random direction.

"Yes ma'am." The Mayoress said, bowing and exiting.

The queen turned back to her doll, "Is Princess Rinny hung-y?" She asked in a playful voice, "We have to feed that grumbly belly now don't we? Len," She commanded turning to her servant. "It's snack time."

* * *

**xxx**

The queen made her way through the halls again to the snack room, going through her favorite hallway filled with large fancy mirrors that graced the castle with sunlight and warmness. The queen entered the the snack room, it being, beautifully crafted to look like it was outside, with a glass ceiling and a round granite structure over grown with vines giving it a royal taste. Two red plush seats waited for her, and her servant, holding a tray of sweets stood by the table.

Before the queen could sit down, her servant Len had placed all of her favorite sweets on a tray for her, and poured her a cup of orange peel tea.

"Len, what would I do without you?"

"Live a long and prosperous life, ma'am."

The queen thought about that, her life, was it one that she could be proud of, was it one that could make her happy in the end, or one that will get people to dance on her grave. The queen looked across the glass topped table, bountiful with sweets and tea pots, she picked up her doll by the hands so it could stand on it's own two feet. She took one hand and made it point out towards the empty chair across from her.

"Dismissed," The queen sighed.

"Yes ma'am." Len said with a bow, and started to take his leave.

"Len, I'm lonely."

"Ma'am?"

"I'm lonely Len, I have no one to sit across..."

"Shall I send an invitation to King of the Blue Kingd-"

"NO! No, please, I... Need to invite him... In person..." The queen sighed, biting the tip of her knuckle through her glove.

"Yes, of course ma'am, my humblest apologies." Len said, bowing as a plead for forgiveness.

"But... How?"

"Why not at the Teleth ma'am? It is tonight"

"Yes! The Teleth! You're a genius Len!" The queen said bouncing up and down in her chair, giddy with excitement. The queen had completely forgotten The Teleth. Five days, each year, the Four Countries of Voldrant have to report to the Black and White soldiers in the Grey Capitol. The Citadel of Yellow, The Village of the Green, The Kingdom of Blue, and The Empire of Red all stand under one world dictator, or, president, as he likes to be called.

President Grey.

"Thank you ma'am." Len smiled, enjoying the fact he pleased his sister.

The queen sighed, deep in thought. Her eyes struggled through her thoughts, like she was weeding through them, to find the exact thought she needed. But, it seemed for naught, as the queen sighed and hung her head.

"Len, I'm at a loss, what should I wear?"

"Shall I get the dress collection ma'am?"

"No, no. I just need to think, the one... Mother made... The Daughter?"

"The Daughter of Evil dress ma'am?"

"Yes! That one, for sure, that will capture the prince's heart." The queen said blissfully. "Well, what are you waiting for! Go fetch it and meet me in my chambers! The Teleth is... TONIGHT!" The queen exclaimed butterflies floating around in her head.

"Yes ma'am, I shall have it prepared for you."

"Oh joy!" The queen clapped.

* * *

**xxx**

The queen sat in her wash room, in a velvet robe getting her hair combed through, the water filled with orange blossoms.  
Her servant girl combed through her hair, carefully avoiding any pulls. The queen's hair was short anyway, it was quite easy to avoid doing so if she combed slowly.

"Servant Gumi... Am I... Pretty?"

"Very much so. Ma'am" The servant said, her voice sounding like a child, seeing how she was picked from the streets to work in the castle at a young age, the only lessons she got from then on in was to cater to every whim of the queen.

"Do you really think so, or are you just saying that because I can kill you with a snap of my fingers if you say so otherwise?"

"I wish everyday that I could at least hope to look like you, ma'am." Gumi lied, to save her life. The queen knew that all of the servant men loved to stare at Gumi, she was the most beautiful servant in the castle, Gumi was also 4 years older than the queen, so the queen worried constantly about the servant taking over her kingdom with her looks, so she always scared Gumi into thinking that she was on the urge of being terminated.

"Oh, is that true?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How wonderful. That's why you've always been my favorite."

"Really ma'am?"

"No, infact, you can leave this room now, please prepare my bed, you're lying is starting to rub off on me."

The servant cringed, bowed, left the room, not saying a word, glad to live another day.

The queen stood and walked to her dresser inside the room and dressed her self. she walked into her room to see Len standing hit the dress prepared and in his hands. "Is this the one you wanted ma'am?"

"Yes! Len, thank you for reminding me!"

"It was nothing ma'am." Len smiled.

The dress, the Daughter of Evil, was a yellow puffy dress with black trim and vest, with lace and ribbons adorning it. It was truly beautiful in many ways, but had the hint of evil.

"To the Teleth, this year, it shall be held, in the Green Village, as there's a new Mayor there."

"Shall we leave then... Ma'am?"

"Yes. We shall." The queen said, blue fire in her eyes.

* * *

**xxx**

The Teleth can only be viewed by the four Rulers of the world, and President Grey, no one know what happened inside that day, but only one thing was known to start form it.

The declaration, of the Yellow War.

* * *

AN: I had an idea, for what happened inside the Teleth, but I didn't have time to start it because I wanted to get this up today, and start on the back story. So, from here on in, it should be pretty straight forward without anymore deviations, I needed a reason for Len to be in the Green Village, and it came out to be the Teleth. Please don"t hate me for for being stupid. ;-;

The next Chapter will be the Daughter of Evil side, then Servant of Evil, Then Regret Message, then Bystander of White, then the Epilogue will be Re:Birth.

See you then.


End file.
